Królestwo Polskie (Władcy Umysłów)
thumb|308px|Flaga Królestwa PolskiegoKrólestwo Polskie - nazwa jednego z państw powstałych po Wielkiej Wojnie o Sukcesję Polską. Jej założycielką była Jadwiga Włostowicz. Stolica znajduje się w Krakowie. Historia Wielka Wojna o Sukcesję Polską Organizacja Państwa Wkrótce po ogłoszeniu powstania Królestwa Polskiego i założenia korony, Jadwiga Włostowicz stanęła przed poważnym problemem. Sensownością całego przedsięwzięcia. Celem Jadwigi (jak i Szymona) nie było podzielenie kraju a przejęcie kontroli nad jego całością. Nakierowanie Polski na odpowiedni tor i cieszenie się przywilejami jakie wynikały z absolutnej władzy. Cel ten nie został osiągnięty i Jadwiga pozostała z południową częścią rozbitego państwa. Musiała utworzyć państwowość od podstaw. A nie było to zadanie łatwe. Psychokinetyczna umiejętność zwana potocznie Charyzmą pomagała Jadwidze utrzymywać swoich najbliższych współpracownikówthumb|260px|Jadwiga Włostowicz w czasie wojny (https://www.deviantart.com/hoanglap/art/Sadness-649195737) w jednym szeregu, ale nie mogła za bardzo pomóc w radzeniu sobie z niezadowolonymi obywatelami. A było ich wielu. Po III wojnie światowej i Wielkiej Wojnie o Sukcesję Polską zwykli mieszkańcy samozwańczego królestwa pałali niemałą niechęcią do całego nowego państwa. Byli zdezorientowani i wściekli, pragnęli zjednoczenia narodu i pozbycia się tych którzy go tak podzielili. Już w czasie Wojny o Sukcesję na terenach kontrolowanych przez siły Jadwigi dochodziło do buntów. Teraz szykowała się powtórka. Armia była trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia. Wielu żołnierzy po tak wielu konfliktach było doświadczonymi weteranami którzy byli postrachem dla okolicznych państw. Nie mieli oni jednak szczególnego powodu by walczyć za Jadwigę i pragnęli móc w końcu odpocząć. No i oczywiście zostać opłaconymi. A z tym był duży problem. Praktycznie cały kontynent był w stanie absolutnego chaosu, a fakt że Polska została podzielona na dwa wrogo do siebie nastawione organizmy był tylko dodatkową męką dla mieszkańców. Międzynarodowe koncerny albo upadały albo traciły swoje miejsca w Polsce. Waluta stała się praktycznie bezwartościowa a wraz z nią sens straciły różnorakie urzędy i banki. Na domiar złego Królestwo Polskie nie miało dostępu do Morza Bałtyckiego, a na odcinkach Wisły i Odry Rzeczpospolita Narodów ustanowiła dziesiątki baz specjalnych urzędników, którzy pobierali horrendalne cła w towarach a czasem również i w handlarzach. Tak więc praktycznie nikt nie dostawał żadnej sensownej płacy. Dowódcy być może byliby w stanie utrzymać dyscyplinę w swoich oddziałach i pomóc rządowi w Krakowie przetrzymać ten trudny okres. Niestety, poza wsławionym w trakcie wojny Krzysztofem Młynarskim Jadwiga posiadała dosyć miernych dowódców wojskowych którzy nie mieli zbytniego posłuchu wśród swoich ludzi. To doprowadziło do stanu kompletnej anarchii. Poszczególne oddziały buntowały się i tworzyły swoje małe mini-księstwa w samym środku Królestwa Polskiego. Powstawały różnorakie mafie oraz rosło podziemie socjalistów wymierzone we władzę Jadwigi. Praktycznie nikt nie był w stanie im się przeciwstawić. Jednak tam gdzie mają miejsce dramatyczne sytuacje, tam znajdą się ludzie gotowi je wykorzystać. Pakt Trójstronny thumb|298px|Bohdan JurijenkoW tych drastycznych czasach do Krakowa niezależnie od siebie przyjechała dwójka ludzi którzy mieli de facto ukształtować Królestwo Polskie. Pierwszym z nich był Bohdan Jurijenko, Ukrainiec który władał okolicami Lwowa w imieniu jednego z Watażków którzy przez ostatnie lata rozbicia Ukrainy władał terenami które Jadwiga zagarnęła w czasie Wielkiej Wojny o Sukcesję Polską. Mężczyzna po odebraniu mu pozycji przez siły Jadwigi dorabiał sobie jako mechanik, co w dobie absolutnego chaosu technologicznego uczyniło go dosyć wpływowym i bogatym człowiekiem, zwłaszcza jak na standardy "Kresów Wschodnich". Bohdan przedstawił sprawę jasno - Ukraina została zjednoczona, a mieszkańcy terenów zagarniętych przez Jadwigę chcą stać się jej częścią. Cały rejon był o kilka dni od stanęcia w ogniu. Jedynym powodem dla którego w tamtych okolicach nie wybuchło powstanie i Zjednoczona Ukraina nie zaatakowała, był fakt że w tamtych okolicach stacjonował Krzysztof Młynarski, praktycznie jedyna osoba w Królestwie Polskim budząca jakikolwiek respekt (a co za tym idzie też strach) wśród zwykłych ludzi. Jednak nawet on musiał w przyszłości popełnić błąd, a wtedy ulice miały spłynąć krwią Polaków. Bohdan przedstawił projekt stworzenia "Hetmańczyków", ruchu polityczno-ekonomicznego który miał być gwarantem dominacji Krakowa na terenach zamieszkiwanych przez Ukraińców. Na jej czele miał oczywiście stać sam Bohdan jak i również kilku innych wpływowych mieszkańców z okolicy, którzy pomogliby mu stworzyć wierny Królestu konglomerat. Do tego jednak potrzebował jednak wsparcia obecnych na miejscu żołnierzy oraz pozwolenia na dosyć...kwestionowalne praktyki. Jadwiga pomimo pewnych wątpliwości zgodziła się na ten układ. Drugą osobą którathumb|310px|Bartosz Jarowski odwiedziła Kraków by spotkać się z Królową był Bartosz Jarowski, człowiek który przed rozpoczęciem Wielkiej Wojny o Sukcesję Polską należał do czołowych biznesmenów III Rzeczypospolitej. Miał więc wiele powodów by nienawidzieć Jadwigi. Podobno jednak tego nie robił. Bartosz przybył gdyż nawiązał współpracę z wieloma duchownymi katolickimi, którzy po niezliczonych kryzysach i podprogowej kampanii Władców Umysłów (o której jednak nikt nie wiedział) byli praktycznie pozbawieni sensu istnienia. Jarowski używając swoich doświadczeń w biznesie zauważył ten problem i znalazł w nim rozwiązanie dla wielu bolączek trawiących Królestwo Polskie. Bartosz przybył by zaproponować powstanie nowej wiary - Kościoła Synów Polskich. Miała to być wiara odcinająca się od zepsucia jakie dotknęło katolicyzm w ostatnich latach, takie które upatrywałoby w Polakach prawdziwego Narodu Wybranego. Z Ewangelią przystosowaną do obecnych, niemal apokaliptycznych czasów. Takiego który zdobyłby dla Królowej Jadwigi dość stabilnego gruntu by ta była w stanie faktycznie władać krajem. Jadwiga pomimo pewnych wątpliwości zgodziła się na ten układ. Oczywiście Bohdan Jurijenko i Bartosz Jarowski mieli na sercu przede wszystkim własny interes. Nie zmienia to faktu że ich działania zmieniły obraz Królestwa. Wielkie Reformy Jednym z buntowniczych mini-państewek które najbardziej grało na nosie Jadwidze był tzw. Związek Sandomiersko-Tarnobrzeski, którego granice były niebezpiecznie blisko Krakowa, stolicy Królestwa Polskiego.thumb|304px|Mapa z zaznaczeniem terenów Związku Sandomiersko-Tarnobrzeskiego Związek był przede wszystkim jednym z okręgów które najlepiej radziły sobie w tej kłopotliwej sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się Polska. Już w czasie III Wojny Światowej okoliczni mieszkańcy szybko przebranżowili się niemal wyłącznie na rolnictwo, by móc zapełnić swoje żołądki gdy dookoła panowała anarchia i głód. Gdyby nie fakt że działania wojenne wpłynęły na warunki pogodowe oraz fakt że wrodzy żołnierze od czasu do czasu lubili ograbiać te ziemie, mieszkańcy tych terenów mieliby nadwyżkę żywności. Gdy jasnym stało się że żelazna ręka Jadwigi jest najwyżej z papieru, ludzie zamieszkujący te tereny obwołali powstanie Związku Sanodmiersko-Tarnobrzeskiego na czele którego stanął osobnik zwący się Prorokiem Rewolucji, który obiecał wprowadzić "prawdziwy socjalizm dla prawdziwych rolników". Początkowo Prorok nie robił nic, więc Związek kwitł. Wtedy jednak on i obwołana przez niego Rada Ludowa postanowili rozpocząć proces kolektywizacji. Gdy rolnicy nie zgodzili się na oddanie swoich pól, władze Związku natychmiast użyły siły. Nieprzygotowani na to rolnicy albo poddawali się i szli do specjalnie przygotowanych kołchzów, albo ginęli a ich ziemię przejmowali mieszkańcy Sandomierza lub Tarnobrzegu, głównie takich absolutnie nieznajacych się na uprawie roli. W tym kryzysie Jadwiga dostrzegła metodę. Kobieta zebrała tak wiele lojalnych sobie wojsk z Krakowa jak tylko mogła i wyruszyła by zniszczyć Związek. Na widok jej wojsk okoliczni rolnicy rozpoczęli powstanie. Rada Rewolucji zawisła a Prorok został zakopany żywcem w Nowej Hucie. Jadwiga upewniła się by wykorzystać propagandowo swój sukces. Ukazywała się jako obrończyni polskiego ludu i tarcza przeciw wrogom zarówno wewnętrznym jak i zewnętrznym. Wielu prostych, pragnących po prostu przeżyć ludzi kupiło tą propagandę i zaczęło z czasem cieplej podchodzić do nowego rządu. Wkrótce kobieta miała zyskać tylko więcej zwolenników. Na terenach Łucko-Lwowskich miasto za miastem i miasteczko za miasteczkiem ogłaszało Królową Jadwigę swoją władczynią. Nic dziwnego, w końcu każdy chciał zachować życie. Bohdan Jurijenko wykrzystywał dane mu przywieleje i wojsko bardzo dokładnie. Z dnia na dzień jego pozycja wzrastała - Ci którzy byli gotowi uznać jego wyższość pomagali mu budować nowy ład a Ci którzy się mu sprzeciwiali, znikali bez śladu. Spośród takich osób dużą część stanowili zwykli bandyci i zbrodniarze, którzy poczuli się zbyt pewnie przy braku władzy. Kresy spłynęły jednak przede wszystkim krwią niewinnych. Zresztą, dla Bohdana nie liczyła się tyle kartoteka co lojalność. Dlatego wkrótce w jego wybitnym klubie dla ukraińskich dżentelmenów pojawili się watażkowie o takich miłych pseudonimach jak "Nagrobek", "Kosa na Polaków", "Pożeracz Dzieci" czy "Bestia z Nowowołyńska". Z dnia na dzień Ci straszliwi zbrodniarze katujący całe masy stali się członkami "Hetmańczyków", czyli lojalnymi obrońcami niewinnych. Nie przymykano jednak oka na ich poprzednią działaność - wykorzystywano ją. Ład w tym miejscu zbudowano na nowoczesnym niewolnictwie, przemycie oraz masowym zastraszaniu. "Złoty Krakowski" zyskał na tych terenach wartość i dziwnym trafem najpotężniejszymi i najbogatszymi ludźmi na tych terenach stali się Hetmańczycy. W ich szeregach zaczęli też pojawiać się specjaliści, po cichu przeszmuglowani ze Zjednoczonej Ukrainy. Na terenach Łucko-Lwowskich rozpoczęła się era cichego terroru, nadużyć, nowych milionerów oraz serii zdarzeń usuwanych z historii i publicznej świadomości. Czyli z perspektywy Krakowa, era stabliności. Hetmańczycy założyli też telewizję która w przyszłości miała się stać jedną z trzech największych gigantów informacyjnych w Królestwie Polskim - TVW (TV Wierność). W thumb|271px|Pierwsze, mocno improwizowane bojówki nowego kościoładziałaniach Bartosza Jarowskiego również można było szybko znaleźć efekty. Krótko po zniszczeniu Związku Sandomiersko-Tarnobrzeskiego na Jasnej Górze powołano Kościół Synów Polskich. Miał on być przedstawicielstwem "prawdziwego, narodowego katolicyzmu" który odciął się od nieczystości świata i kontynuował dziedzictwo Jana Pawła II, ostatniego "prawdziwego" Papieża. Na gigantycznym wiecu koronowano pierwszego Legata Wiary, czyli głowę Kościoła Synów Polskich. Został nim Donald Wójcik, osoba która pomimo święceń kapłańskich wszystko zawdzięczała Jarowskiemu. Gdy w Częstochowie rozpoczęły się protesty mieszkańców i katolików związane z narzuceniem zupełnie nowej wiary, Wójcik wysłał do boju pierwsze fanatyczne bojówki. Przeprowadziły one na ulicach masakrę, która pomimo swojego ogromu nie odbiła się szerokim echem poza samym miastem. Kościół Synów Polskich zdobył posłuch i popularność z prędkością która zaskoczyła nawet jego twórców. Po niesamowitych katastrofach jakie dotknęły kraj wielu ludzi desperacko szukało czegoś w co mogliby uwierzyć i pozwoliłoby im poczuć dumę z przynależności do czegokolwiek. Podprogowa kampania antyreligijna Władców Umysłów nie pozwoliła im zaufać katolicyzmowi ani żadnej "starej" religii a Królestwo Polskie póki co niesamowicie ssało, więc ideologiczną pustkę zapełnił Kościół Synów Polskich. Oczywiście sama ideologia Kościła to katolicyzm z kilkoma "usprawnieniami" a sami Synowie Polscy otwarcie mówili o potrzebie lojalności względem Tronu na Wawelu, niemniej takie szczegóły nieszczególnie obchodziły ludzi pragnących psychicznego oparcia. thumb|292px|Masy ruszające na wyprawy religijneSzybko zyskując posłuch wśród ludu Bartosz Jarowski rozpoczął snucie planów tzw. Przebicia Wiary, czyli szeregu krucjat ludowych które miało podbić wszystkie mini-państewka które powstały wewnątrz Królestwa. On i jego ludzie zajęli się dokładnym planowaniem, kwestią logistyczną oraz sprawą "zabezpieczenia dóbr publicznych" po zajęciu danych terenów. Legat Wiary natomiast przemielał te plany w duchową mowę, która namówiła dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi do walki za interes Krakowa. Przebicie Wiary praktycznie dokonało za Jadwigę całego zjednoczenia zbuntowanych terenów. W religijnym szale upadały miasta i małe federacje. Sadyści którzy poczuli się zbyt pewnie i prześladowali swoich ludzi byli mordowani w rytualne oczyszczenia bądź zmuszeni byli schować się w najdalszych skrawkach Królestwa. W wielu miejscach oczywiście dochodziło do niesamowitych "przemian duchowych" krwawych Watażków, którzy szybko znaleźli sobie ciepłe posadki w nowym porządku. Były to jednak przypadki odosobnione - głównie dlatego że samo powstanie Kościoła Synów Polskich było jednym z planów Jarowskiego mających na celu stworzenie długiej dynastii, która przetrwa w bogactwie przez następne stulecia. Biznesmen stojący za powstaniem nowego kościoła nie chciał, by za kilkadziesiąt lat ktoś wytykał jego wnukom współpracę ze zbrodniarzami. Gdy ostatecznie większa część Królestwa Polskiego została "poskromiona" Jadwiga rozpoczęła nominację poszczególnych Sołtysów i Burmistrzów którzy mieli w jej imieniu rządzić krajem. Powstały w końcu w miarę stabilne banki, ruszyły fabryki, wskrzeszony został handel. Kobieta również otwarcie przedstawiła swoje dzieci, dotąd ukrywane przed potencjalnymi wrogami. Pierwszym z nich był 15-letni wtedy Adam Włostowicz, posiadający tajemniczego ojca o którym Jadwiga nie chciała rozmawiać (głównie dlatego że nie znała jego imienia). Drugim był zaledwie roczny, urodzony w tajemnicy Alojzy Włostowicz, którego ojcem był bohater wojny z Czechami, Michał Jastrzębski-Dembiński. Niestety temu dzielnemu żołnierzowi urządzono samobójstwo na kilka dni przed całą ceremonią. Królestwo Polskie powoli stawało się czymś co można było nazwać państwem. Wojsko jednak nadal było niezadowolone a czas na opłacenie go powoli się kończył. Na ten problem Jadwiga jednak szybko znalazła rozwiązanie... Młynady thumb|272px|Generał Krzysztof MłynarskiWkrótce po stostunkowym uporządkowaniu spraw w Królestwie Polskim, w okolicznych Czechach doszło do kolejnego kryzysu. Na południowo-zachodniej granicy tego państwa doszło do intensywnej aktywności komórek terrorystycznych, które rozpoczęły walkę partyzancką z rządem i ludnością czeską. Nie mogąc sobie samemu poradzić z takim zagrożeniem i nie chcąc wpaść w orbitę wpływów Niemiec, Praga poprosiła Kraków o pomoc w usunięciu tego zagrożenia. W rzeczywistości aktywność terrorystów oraz prośba o pomoc były częścią jednego z planów Kolektywu Władców Umysłów. Zaangażowanie Królestwa Polskiego w tą operację było ruchem który miał połączyć sieć wielu intryg - wynik niektórych z nich miał być widoczny natychmiast, inny dopiero po wielu latach. Tym pierwszym miało być zaangażowanie już i tak zdemoralizowanej armii Królestwa w krwawe walki, które byłyby zażewiem kolejnego kryzysu i upadku tego sztucznego państwa, na miejscu którego miał stanąć organizm znajdujący się już pod całkowitą kontrolą Kolektywu. Niestety na drodzę do realizacji tego planu stanęło kilka problemów, których nawet Władcy Umysłów nie byli w stanie przewidzieć. Pierwszym był fakt że żołnierze jadący do Czech byli całkiem zadowoleni. Jadwiga, nie mogąca wydać wszystkim zadowalającego żołdu, powiedziała że mogą zrobić z rzeczami pokonanych przeciwników cokolwiek zechcą. Jak bardzo im zależało to mogli nawet wziąć kobiety przeciwników jako swoje zabawki - Jadwigę to naprawdę nie obchodziło. Drugim i znacznie większym problemem był fakt że na czele tych żołnierzy stał Krzysztof Młynarski. Żołnierze szybko wymaszerowali z Ostrawy, Kłodzka i Jeleniej Góry, łącząc się z wojskami czeskimi i wyruszając do walki przeciwko terrorystom. I wygrywając bitwę za bitwą. Krzysztof Młynarski był najniebezpieczniejszym rodzajem człowieka jakiego można napotkać na polu bitwy - takiego który używa swojej głowy. Pierwsze potyczki były naprawdę trudne i kilka razy Młynarski i jego siły były zmuszone do wycofania się, jednak po każdej porażce Generał spędzał całe godziny na analizie materiału z pola bitwy. Dopiero gdy uznawał że poznał już taktykę przeciwnika, jego sposób myślenia oraz realne siły....brał się za analizę terenu na którym przyjdzie mu walczyć. Młynarski pracował tak intensywnie, że wielu wierzyło że Generał zainstalował sobie w mózgu czip, który utrzymywał go cały czas u przytomności i odbierał potrzebę snu. Młynarski i jego ludzie pozostawiali fałszywe tropy dotyczące kierunku swojego marszu, przeprowadzali cichy zwiad dronowy i dbali o doskonały, niepodatny na hackowanie system komunikacyjny. Dzięki temu często zdarzało się że gdy siły przeciwnika zdołały okrążyć oddział Młynarskiego, siedem innych oddziałów było już w drodzę by okrążyć okrążających. Młynarski, pomimo swojej skuteczności, nie był jednak popularny wśród czeskich żołnierzy. Między innymi dlatego że miał zwyczaj używać ich jako mięsa armatniego. Skończyło się na tym że jednostki czeskie zostały szybko wycofane ze współpracy z Polakami.thumb|282px|Polscy żołnierze w czeskim mieście Błyskotliwe dowodzenie i kompetencja żołnierzy sprawiły że zamiast ugrząźć się tragicznej kampanii, Młynarski szybko oczyścił tereny Czech z terrorystycznego zagrożenia. Wydawało się że będzie to koniec kampanii. Był to zaledwie początek. Czeski rząd, nie spodziewając się że kampania skończy się tak szybko (a raczej że w ogóle się skończy), wstrzymał się z zapłaceniem sąsiadowi za jego usługi. Dodatkowym czynnikiem który zniechęcał Pragę do zapłaty było "barbarzyńskie zachowanie żołnierzy". Niestety, było w tym wiele prawdy. Okazało się że komórki terrorystyczne nie posiadają jakichś szczególnych bogact, więc żołnierze Królestwa pobierali zapłaty w czeskich miastach. Biorąc dla siebie mienie, przedmioty osobiste i co atrakcyjniejszych mieszkańców. Nawet nie próbowali pytać o zdanie. Jadwiga, wściekła z powodu reakcji czeskiego rządu, nakazała Młynarskiemu rozpoczęcie działań mających zmusić Pragę do zapłaty. Generał oczywiście rozumiał, że jego Królowa miała na myśli pewien zakres działań mających dyplomatycznie, acz dosadnie dać Czechom do zrozumienia że niezadowolony żołnierz Królestwa Polskiego może okazać się groźniejszym przeciwnikiem niż terrorysta. Innymi słowy, Młynarski miał robić za straszak. Generał uznał jednak że to gejowe i przedsięwziął działania które miały zostać zapamiętane jako I Młynada. thumb|300px|Propaganda z przeszłości bywała odświeżana w czasie walkMłynarski zaczął od wykorzystania wojskowych sieci by otwarcie przekazać rządowi w Pradze i wszystkim kwaterom wojsk czeskich, że od tamtego momentu są one na ścieżce wojennej z Królestwem Polskim. Wielu nie wzięło tego ostrzeżenia na poważnie, uważając to za zwykły straszak i zauważając że Młynarski nie miał uprawnień by wypowiedzieć wojnę w imieniu swojego kraju. To wszystko to były bardzo dobre argumenty. Młynarskiego po prostu one nie obchodziły. W czasie I Młynady Wojsko Królestwa Polskiego przeprowadziło istny Blitzkrieg po terenach które wcześniej uwolnili z terrorystycznej opresji. Generał zbombardował nieprzygotowane stanowisko wojskowe w Jiczynie bombami sonicznymi, przeprowadził powietrzny desant na Liberec, Jabloniec, Mlade i Mielnik i rozesłał swoich najlepszych snajperów wzdłuż linii zaopatrzeniowych czeskiej armii, wprowadzając u przeciwnika istny chaos organizacyjny. Jadwiga była wściekła a jej dwór, mocno nieprzychylny Młynarskiemu, namawiał ją by widowiskowo ukarała knąbrnego Generała. Ten niecodzienny dowódca wojskowy był jednak jedną z niewielu osób którym Królowa mogła faktycznie ufać, co sprawiło że kobieta mocno wstrzymywała się przed podjęciem konkretniejszych kroków. Po miesiącu całe Sudety były pod okupacją Młynarskiego, więc zamiast kary mężczyzna otrzymał szereg nagród i wyróżnień. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z armią przeciwnika rząd w Pradze skapitulował i szybko przekazał Jadwidze zapłatę którą wcześniej obiecali przekazać. Kobieta podziękowała, zaznaczając jednocześnie że Sudety pozostają od teraz jej terenami. Czeski rząd próbował kupić jak najwięcej czasu na reorganizację bombardując Jadwigę prośbami o dyplomatyczne rozważenie oddania cennych Sudetów. Oczywiście prośby te pozostały zignorowane, ale nikt nie spodziewał się że przyniosą one efekt. Gdy reorganizacja weszła już pełną parą, Czesi uderzyli by odzyskać swoje ziemie. Rozpoczęła się II Młynada. Na początku kampanii Czechom szło bardzo dobrze - szybko zdołali odbić Ostrawę oraz udało im się wbić dosyć głęboko w terytorium Sudetów, gdzie byli witani jak wyzwoliciele. Były to jednak drobne zwycięstwa i wielu zdawało sobie sprawę że wojna jest dla Czech nie do wygrania. Kontratakiem czeskim dowodziło trzech generałów. Jeden wprost zaczął pertraktować z Polakami, składając broń przed Młynarskim i oszczędzając w ten sposób życie swoich ludzi. Drugi skapitulował po tym, jak Młynarski zaangażował całą swoją zaawansowaną artylerię do kompletnego zniszczenia góry, która oddzielała obydwie armie (w tym miejscu Młynarski miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, gdyż pocisków plazmowych starczyło akurat na ten wyjątkowy pokaz siły). Trzeci, o imieniu Branislav Kruger, postanowił walczyć do końca, pomimo faktu że po kapitulacji swoich kolegów po fachu był w bardzo niekorzystnej sytuacji. Opór Krugera znacznie przedłużył II Młynadę, nie miał jednak szans jej zatrzymać. Triumfujący lider Wojsk Królestwa Polskiego po jakimś czasie wparował do Pragi. Jakiś czas później on i Kruger spotkali się ostatni raz na polu bitwy pod Brnem. Po zwycięstwie Polaków w tej bitwie ślady po generale Branislavie Krugerze kompletnie zniknęły. Pod koniec II Młynady całe Czechy padły na kolana przed potęgą wybitnego dowódcy. Od tego momentu całe tereny Republiki Czeskiej stały się częścią Królestwa Polskiego. Po tym wybitnym zwycięstwie Królowa Jadwiga nakazała jednak Młynarskiemu natychmiast wracać do Krakowa. Na dworze szeptano coraz częściej na temat tego gdzie kończą się ambicje generała i nawet ufająca mu władczyni zaczęła obawiać się pozycji jaką zdołał wywalczyć sobie Młynarski. Generał, zawiedziony ostrą reakcją Krakowa, posłusznie zaraportował że powróci do stolicy. I wtedy zaczęła się III Młynada, najkrótsza ze wszystkich bo trwająca zaledwie dwa dni. Armia Młynarskiego postanowiła wrócić do Krakowa...przez Słowację. Po zaledwie dwóch drobnych potyczkach kraj ten, którego większość nikłej armii i tak stacjonowała na południu by przygotować się na potencjalny najazd Węgier, stał się kolejną częścią Królestwa Polskiego. Krzysztof Młynarski przybył do Krakowa jako triumfator. Setki tysięcy ludzi wiwiatowały na jego cześć, kobiety i mężczyźni rzucali mu się do stóp. Nawet Legat Wiary chciał go pobłogosławić jako Obrońcę Polskości, jednak Młynarski dyskretnie odmówił, wciąż czując się katolikiem. Królowa Jadwiga przyjęła Młynarskiego na Wawelu, gdzie dała mu zaszczyty jakich nie doznał jeszcze nikt pod jej panowaniem. Zwycięstwo tego ambitnego dowódcy było niezaprzeczalne. Jego żołnierze byli gotowi ruszyć za nim wszędzie. Wielu zaczęło podejrzewać że mężczyzna zostanie mężem Miłościwie Panującej. Jednak już dzień po tym wielkim zwycięstwie nastąpił czas wielkiego smutku. Mechaniczna proteza, która zastępowała mężczyźnie jedną z rąk, eksplodowała gdy ten przebywał w swoim apartamencie. Niestety, Krzysztof Młynarski nie przeżył tego zdarzenia. Cały incydent uznano za wynik niewykrytej usterki nabytej w czasie walk w Czechach. W rzeczywistości system został celowo zhackowany. Nie wiadomo przez kogo, jednak Młynarskiemu nie brakowało wrogów. I chociaż ulice pogrążyły się w trzydniowej żałobie po śmierci Wielkiego Dowódcy, elity Królestwa świętowały. Nowy gracz w rządzie thumb|264px|Lukas Niedługo po tragicznej śmierci Młynarskiego na dworze pojawił się tajemniczy osobnik. Osobnik, który miał już tego dworu nie opuścić. Był to starszy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, który wedle wszelkich dostępnych danych... nigdy nie istniał. Próby rozpoznania jego twarzy zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Badania DNA wykazywały dziwne, niemożliwe do odkodowania dane. Nawet imię jakim zaczęto go nazywać, Lukas, najprawdopodobniej nie jest jego prawdziwym. Pomimo tej aury tajemniczości i praktycznego braku historii, Lukas szybko zdobył sobie zaufanie Królowej Jadwigi. Nie zrobił tego jednak samym urokiem osobistym a wiedzą jaką posiadał. Lukas wiedział że Jadwiga jst Psychokinetyczką i to taką która nie umie do końca opanować swoich umiejętności. Co więcej wiedział coś, co Jadwiga tylko podejrzewała - ona umierała. Natłok kinetycznej energii zabijał ją od środka, a proces ten tylko przyśpieszał fakt że poza Charyzmą kobieta nie umiała wykorzystywać swoich umiejętności w żaden inny sposób. Była pojemnikiem wypełnionym psychiczną energią, która kisiła się w środku i nie mogła znaleźć ujścia. Lukas obiecał pomóc jej z tym problemem. Wkrótce dwór widział tego tajemniczego mężczyznę właściwie wszędzie. Nie miał on swojej rangi, żadnej władzy politycznej, nie stał za nim żaden gracz ani widoczna organizacja a mimo to wszyscy czuli przed nim respekt. Gdy miały miejsce kłótnie dotyczące jakiejś decyzji, to sugestie Lukasa okazywały się być decydujące. Jak nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, samym istnieniem mężczyzna narobił sobie wielu wrogów. Jednak wszelkie próby zabicia go kończyły się źle dla zamachowców i jeszcze gorzej dla tych, którzy za nimi stali. Gdy Królowa Jadwiga zapadła na chorobę której nie był w stanie wyleczyć żaden lekarz, wielu spiskowców natychmiast rozpoczęło grę - część chciała zniszczyć swoich politycznych rywali, część skupiała się na zabezpieczeniu swoich miejsc w rządzie. Wszyscy liczyli jednak że Lukas zniknie z życia politycznego. Nie mogli się bardziej mylić. Nowy (?) władca Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Królestwo Polskie Kategoria:Władcy Umysłów